A composite sensor including an angular velocity sensor element and an acceleration sensor element which are accommodated in one package is known (Patent Document 1).
A sensor to be angled to be mounted in a vehicle is known. This sensor has a detection axis coinciding with a vertical direction while being mounted in the vehicle. (Patent Document 2).
An acceleration sensor including an acceleration sensor element which includes a mass portion having a weight and an elastically-deformable portion having an end fixed is known. The mass portion has a thickness different from that of the deformable portion, hence causing the center of gravity to deviate from a plane parallel to the deformable portion. The sensor element is inclined to prevent a vertical component of an acceleration from influencing a direction in which the acceleration is to be detected. (Patent Document 3).
In each of the above composite sensors, an angular velocity sensor and an acceleration sensor are accommodated preferably in one package, and an acceleration is preferably transmitted directly to the acceleration sensor. If a damper is not mounted to the case, vibration and impact are applied to the angular velocity sensor element directly from outside, and disturb predetermined vibration of the angular velocity sensor, accordingly causing detection accuracy to deteriorate.
Patent Document 1: JP 2003-4450A
Patent Document 2: JP 11-281361A
Patent Document 3: JP 7-225242A